


What Oral Fixation?!

by ultim8fangirl21



Series: Sterek AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is So Done, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Fixation, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultim8fangirl21/pseuds/ultim8fangirl21
Summary: Stiles always tends to have something to suck in his mouth, from pen to lollipops. The only time Stiles is quiet is when he has his mouth occupied. Derek notices, oh boy does he notice, but he needs to control himself because Stiles is only 17 and he's sucking...on a red push pop courtesy of Erica. Derek's pretty sure his betas know how hard he is right now. He's also pretty sure he's gonna be  jerking off to those images right after he kicks everyone out. That's considered as control, right?





	1. Marker Pen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [What Oral Fixation?! (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078118) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> Don't own, don't sue.
> 
> Well, here's another onsehot fic with Stiles' oral fixation and Derek being turned on by it

There was another big bad monster of the week, and currently Scott, Stiles and Argent is in Derek's loft trying to figure out a way to kill it.

Derek was telling Argent what he saw and they were trying to find the monster on the beastiary, but his attention keeps on going back to Stiles who was bent over the table looking at the map of Beacon Hills trying to figure out where the monster would appear next.

More specifically, his attention was directed at his mouth where he was sucking on the marker pen while thinking. It made him want to remove the pen and replace it with his-

Bang!

Scott tripped over nothing and spilled the glass of water he brought from the kitchen but the horrified look he has on his face as he stared at Derek, who was previously staring at Stiles, made Derek realize his arousal was scented by Scott.

It made Derek both proud and embarassed to be caught like that. Proud because Scott is finally learning but embarassed because he was caught staring at that luscious red tinted lips wrap around the pen that he wished was his-

"Oh god!" Scott exclaimed as he crab walked away from Derek.

Derek forcefully shook his head to clear his thoughts which earned him a raised eyebrow from Argent.

Stiles, who finally took out the pen from his mouth, looked over at Scott.

"Calm down Scotty, that's just water." Stiles said while biting his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. Derek's eyes zeroed in on that and made him think of wanting to bite that lip too.

Scott quickly stood up, his hand covering his nose "I have to go... poop! Bye!" he shouted before running away.

Stiles stared at where his bestfriend disappeared.

"Huh, guess he really had to poop that badly eh, sourwolf?" Stiles said confusedly before turning back to the map.

Derek growled in embarassment. "...Shut up Stiles".

He figured he'll have to talk to Scott soon before he tells anyone, Stiles, about what he scented on him.

He looked over and saw Stiles had the pen, again, in his mouth. Letting out a sigh, he walked over and grabbed the pen out of his mouth.

"Hey! I was using that!" Stiles protested but made no move to take it back.

"No. just..no Stiles." Derek said resigned, refusing to look Argent in the eye who was eyeing him for his weird behaviour.


	2. Cherry flavored push pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha and a few betas came to Beacon Hills to discuss important matters with Derek as the Head Alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. But Stiles was distracting him as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Working a fic around these words: Meeting, Cherry flavored lollipop, alphabait

The Rogers pack is coming to Beacon Hills for a possible alliance with the Hale Pack. Derek told his pack that not everyone should be present since the other pack will only be bringing their selected representatives.

After much debate and planning, only Scott (as his right hand), Stiles (pack emissary/ Alpha's mate though he doesn't know it yet), Allison (as the matriarch of the Argent hunting family) and Parrish (as the representative that the police department are on their side).

\---  
Stiles was bored out of his mind, they weren't discussing anything that he doesn't know. Also he was told, explicitly and numerous times, by Derek to not say any smart ass comments since the Rogers pack are old-fashioned. So at times like these, the heirarchy of the pack should be followed.

He can't even drum his fingers on the table since he tried it earlier and he earned a hard squeeze on his hand from Derek.

He sighed, looking at the other pack.

Their alpha, Henry, isn't bad to look at. He had a chiselled jaw, dark hair and peircing blue eyes, and from what he can see, the guy is also ripped. A lot of people would also say that he's handsome, but to Stiles, no one could be hotter than his own Alpha.

The other alpha smirked too much at him, which does nothing to him since Stiles was more accustomed to his sourwolf's frowny glare and growls.

He sighed again, Derek and Henry were talking about boring stuff that doesn't need to be assessed for any double meaning or something to check if the other pack were secretly trying to screw them over.

Just then he remebered the push pops Erica gave him earlier.

'Here, for you so you'd stay silent and not be annoying' she said to him, which he accepted eagerly since the cherry flavored push pops were his favorite.

He grabbed one from his bag on the floor and opened it, the wrapper crinkling noisily.

When he got back up to sit straight, everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry." he muttered when he caught Derek's eyes. Parrish smiled at him and Allison hid a smile.

"What the hell is that?" Derek muttered at him, looking bewildered on how the lolli looked like... a part of a dog he doesn't want to think about.

"Push pops, they're my favorite. See? You push it in your mouth then pop!" Stiles said happily as he demonstrated how he would put the entire thing in his mouth then using his tongue to push the candy back in the container and letting it pop back out when he removed his tongue.

Derek almost choked on his spit, almost since he was definitely not drooling, at all. Nope.

Henry leaned forward, now interested woth the human emissary. "I've never had push pops before." he said leering at Stiles who was busy fellating the candy.

"Really? Oh boy, you're missing out buddy" Stiles said as he pushed the entire thing in his mouth again.

Derek growled, flashing his eyes in warning before Henry can reply which made Henry smirk and lean back in surrender.

Derek turned back to Stiles, about to tell him to stop but all his anger went out when he saw Stiles hollowing out his cheeks and sucking the tip of the push pop.

Scott's eyes widened and looked up at the ceiling, silently asking 'Why?'

Worst part is, Stiles has no idea what he's doing. He's just innocently sucking that red phallic looking thing that I wish is my- fuck! Stop it Derek. Not the time or place.

"So, Henry, will you be staying here in Beacon Hills? So I can tell my hunters of your continued stay here" Allison asked, noticing that Derek isn't really in a state to continue talking since he was busy staring at Stiles.

Her boyfriend was also not helping since he was actively not looking at anyone and trying not to breathe. Jordan was amusedly watching everyone's reaction.

"Oh I think we'll be staying awhile in a nearby hotel." he answered without taking his eyes off Stiles who remained oblivious to everything and was now twisting the pop when he was pulling it out of his mouth.

Derek exhaled, as he watched helplessly how Stiles would presumably suck his d-.

Nope. Not thinking about it. Absolutely not. He is underaged and the son of the sheriff and his deputy is right there watching, no doubt going to report back to the Sheriff everything.

Derek cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes. Big mistake.

Stiles was leaning on the table to reach him, the damn push pop was pushed in the side of his cheek making it bulge out like he has a dick in there. Derek's dick.

Fuck!

Derek let out a quiet whine and locked eyes with Stiles, who was looking at him with wide bambi eyes while his red tinted lips was wrapped around the candy.

"You ok sourwolf? You're getting red, are you sick? Do werewolves get fever?" Stiles asked as he placed a hand on Derek's forehead and the other on his cheek, feeling the warmth.

Henry snickered at Derek's discomfort as he too was stirring in his pants, much to his betas discomfort.

Derek was hard as nails by now and was seconds away from pouncing on Stiles and making him suck on something much bigger and thicker than that candy he was currently fellating.

POP

A loud squelch was heard, not unlike when you pull a wet dick from a tight mouth which caused Derek to growl.

Stiles froze as he stared at Allison, who was holding the push pop away from him. A line of spit was connecting his lips to the push pop.

"Stiles. Sit. Down." Derek snapped closing his eyes and refusing to look at how tempting Stiles was right now.

"Come on Henry, let me take you to the Sheriff's office so you can meet Stiles' father." Jordan said as he stood up, taking pity on both Alpha.

Henry wrenched his eyes away from Stiles and growled at Jordan before catching himself and nodding.

"I'll just...bathroom" Henry said, a little dazed. His betas also stood up and went out the door, being lead by Jordan.

Stiles brightened at the mention of them visiting his dad. "I wanna come with!" he yelled happily and quickly stood up.

"Come on sourwolf, I call shotgun!" Stiles said as he waited for Derek to stand up, who was remaining glued to his chair, hands gripping the table tightly.

"Derek?"

Derek refused to look away from the table. "... l'm just gonna... need a minute." Derek muttered.

Scott banged his head on the table repeatedly, while whining.

"Come on then, we'll wait for you in the car ok Derek" Allison said, dragging hey boyfriend and a protesting Stiles out the door.

"But why does he need a minute? A minute for what?!" Derek can hear Stiles bewilderedly asking Allison.

Derek sighed and hung his head low. 

"I don't think a minute is necessary" he muttered to himself as he stared at his hard dick inside his pants which was already soaked in pre-come. 

Yep. With how close he already is, he doesn't think it would even take more than 3 strokes.

Derek sighed. Again.


	3. Vanilla Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla Ice cream courtesy of Peter, a messy eater Stiles and a very uncomfortable (read: Horny) Derek. You do the math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Due to many of you actually liking this storyline, here's another one! Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestion that you want me to do next.

For some reason Stiles was in his loft, only in a thin shirt and boxers. Eating ice cream. Vanilla ice cream. That he was messily eating. That definitely didn't look like something Derek wanted to splash all over his mouth and face. Nope. Definitely not.

Derek rubbed his eyes, was he still dreaming? Why is Stiles here? Why is he half naked? Why is he moaning around that spoon with a melted white...ice cream?

Just then Stiles looked up and smiled at him sleepily. Just like how he imagined Stiles will look at him after he would cum all over hi- No! Just no.

"Hey Sourwolf, want some?" Stiles asked as he showed his tongue with cum, no wait! Ice cream, that was what he meant. God.

Derek gulped, "Y-yeah?" He croaked out.

Stiles happily held out the spoon to him, waiting for him to reach him.

Derek internally face palmed. God damnit, why did he say yes? It was too early for him to deal with Stiles like this. He was still half hard from his very explicit dream starring the boy right in front of him. He can't deal with this yet!

Stiles looked at him with wide doe eyes, "Derek?" He asked while lifting the spoon a little higher, causing the melted portion to drip down his fingers to his forearm.

"Come on, it's melting!" Stiles urged him, while whining.

Derek almost tripped over nothing in his haste to reach the boy. And it eat him...the ice cream! And lick him all over his nubile body until he has Stiles screaming in pleasure- 

Derek slammed his eyes shut, knowing full well his eyes would be flashing red by know.

"Open wide or else it's not gonna fit" Stiles said as he held the spoon to his lips.

Oh I'll show you something that won't fit. Something long and hard that you would stretch your pretty lips over and that tight hole to stretch- Fuck god dammit! Control yourself!

 He opened his mouth and ate the ice cream offered to him. Stiles smiled at him happily before licking a long strip of his forearm to his fingers which made Derek's eyes glaze over.

"sorry, t'was getting sticky"

I'll get you sticky all right, I'll cover you in cum so much that you'll smell like me even when you wash it all off. Want to breed you and get you full of my cum-

Cough.

Derek looked up and saw his uncle with another bowl of ice cream, walking towards Stiles

Peter suppressed a smirk. "Here Stiles, I know you love vanilla ice cream." He said as he took the empty one from him and handed the other one to him.

Stiles moaned very loudly, " Oh yeah" he groaned out loud.

Derek stood up quickly, his back to Stiles knowing full well Peter can smell his arousal and see his very tented pajama pants.

"I have to... pee" he said gruffly and wobbled towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he wasted no time in getting his hard dick out which was already leaking with too much precome. He stroked his dick very fast and soon enough he splashed his cum all over the bathroom counter.

Leaning against the wall, he wanted while waiting for his dick to soften. But images of Stiles in front of him on his knees, with cum splashed all over his face, his tongue trying to catch the steady stream of cum from his Alpha, made his dick to harden more.

How is this even possible? I just came! And now I'm harder than ever! And am I still seriously coming?

Derek thought as he stared at his very hard as rocks dick in his hand which was still streaming thick white cum that looked very much like what Stiles had all over his mouth and on his cheeks. The thought made his dick twitch excitedly.

Just then the door opened and before he can react, a shirt was thrown to him. A plaid shirt. Stiles' shirt, which smell so much like him.

"You're welcome" he heard Peter said.

But he didn't really reply since he was busy sniffing the shirt and jacking off his dick. The only sound in the bathroom was his growls and the sound of wet skin being jacked off very quickly.

Oh God. This is gonna be a problem isn't it? He thought as he came again all over Stiles' shirt and notice he was still rock hard and very very horny.

 

 


	4. Can you deepthroat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the idea OnyxBlodwyn gave me about Stiles and deepthroating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I think you'll like this one.
> 
> Will Derek reach his breaking point?

Derek doesn't know why, but everytime he enters a room with Stiles in it, he gets a little cautious because he doesn't know what to expect. 

He knows Erica, Stiles, Allison and Isaac are sitting in his living room couch and hanging out. He knows they were watching some romcom flick. He also knows that  _this_ wasn't happening when he left to get groceries.

What exactly is happening?

Derek doesn't know because his brain is short circuiting right now. 

Who knew his dick could get hard that fast? 

\--- 

Flashback an hour ago.

Derek went out to get groceries since the pack eats twice as much as an ordinary growing teenager.

Erica walked back to the couch handing each one of them a popsicle.

"Yey, thanks Catwoman!" Stiles exclaimed before proceeding to maul his popsicle.

He put the entire thing in his mouth before slowly pulling it out, his lips tightly wrapped around it so it created a sucking sound when he completely pulled it out. 

He kept repeating that over and over again as he watched the movie, completely unaware of the looks he got.

Isaac discreetly watched but knew Erica could smell his growing problem. Erica caught his gaze and she smirked at him widely.

"Damn Batman! Keep doing that and we'd think you've actually deepthroated someone before." Erica said.

Stiles innocently looked up at her, the popsicle hanging out of his mouth, swallowing.

"Erica!" Allison admonished while Isaac laughed uncomfortably, since Erica was right.The sight was obscene and made him want things or rather someone.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Hey would you teach me how you do that?" Erica asked him, grinning mischievously.

"...do what, exactly?" Stiles asked, 

"Stop it Erica, don't tease him." Allison said.

"Oh come on it's for Boyd! Teach me how to deepthroat Stiles. I can never get his dick far down my throat without choking." Erica said shamelessly.

Stiles blushed bright red at that, gaping wordlessly at Erica. His mouth opening and closing a few times.

Isaac watched the movement, his claws dug deep in his leg to stop him from pouncing. His pack mate was such a tease, no wonder Derek gets so frustrated at him!

"I- I don't know what you're talking about! You know I'm a miserable virgin Erica!" Stiles stammered, scooting backwards away from Erica.

"Please?" Erica pleaded, a wicked glint on her eyes.

Allison coughed. "Actually, I would also like to know. Not that Scott isn't satisfied, but the way you move your tongue and suck the whole thing, I just can't get the rhythm right." She said shyly, blushing too.

Stiles stared at her in bewilderment. Nope he was not imagining Scott's dick shoved down her throat. Nope, just no, that was his best bro!

"Isaac? A little help, please?" Stiles said pleading, looking at Isaac who was frozen in place, eyes glazed.

Isaac shook his head and held a pillow on his lap tightly. "I-i can't." He said 

Erica eyed him leering. "You know why? Because you were goddamn deepthroating that popsicle. And he's hard and wants to see you do that on a dick. Preferably his."

Stiles swiftly looked back at Isaac who was blushing but looking straight at him. What is happening? 

Erica shook him, "Come on Batman! Help us girls out!" She said enthusiastically.

Stiles shook his head, his hands were already sticky because of the melted popsicle. He looked at Allison who was also giving him a hopeful look.

Stiles sighed, "Ugh, for you both, fine. I don't even get why you think I know how to do this." He said decidedly.

Erica yipped in excitement and high fived Allison.

"Okay, first you are gonna get me a banana and you are going to throw his away." Stiles ordered Erica and Allison, handing his popsicle to Allison.

"Umm.. no, Boyd's bigger than a banana, I'll get you a cucumber." Erica said smirking.

Stiles sighed, "whatever, just wash it first." He said before holding his hand up to his lips to lick off the sticky melted popsicle. His tongue darting out to get the sticky stuff before deciding to just put his fingers in his mouth to suck it off one at a time.

Isaac squirmed in his seat. Stiles eyed him while still sucking his pointer finger before pulling it out with a pop.

"Isaac... Are you really?"

"Are you kidding me? I have eyes Stiles. Of course I am." He said shakily while he subtly took his dick out of his pants to grind on the pillow on his lap.

Stiles eyes widened at that action, but before he could react, Erica waved a huge cucumber in front of him.

"Tada! Here you go!" Erica said excitedly.

Stiles gaped, "That's huge! Don't tell me Boyd is-"

"Yep! Now come on!"

Stiles held the cucumber and rolled it in his hands, hearing a groan from Isaac and a catcall from Erica.

He rolled his eyes at them. " Okay, sit together on the couch so you'll see better. This is one time only and you won't tell anyone got it?" Stiles said sternly.

They all nodded watching intently. Isaac remained on his seat because he felt awkward sitting next to the girls knowing he was so turned on by this.

Stiles nodded and kneeled on the floor, holding the cucumber upright with two hands since it was so thick.

 He started moving his hands up and down the shaft, his tongue darting out to lick the tip.

"Okay, what you need to do is you breathe through your nose so you don't choke"

\---

Derek came back from the grocery without grabbing the items he bought inside. He bought it, the least his betas can do is to bring it inside.

"Okay, what you need to do is you breathe through your nose so you don't choke" 

He heard Stiles say.

Which, what?

What?

He sniffed and he can smell arousal in the air.

What the fuck?

Then he heard a slurping sound and cheering from Erica and Allison.

He decided to creep silently towards the living room.

And what he saw almost made him cum.

Stiles had a huge cucumber down his throat.

What the hell is going on?

He watched as Stiles swallowed around the cucumber, his lips wrapped tightly around it before he pulled it out and pushed it back in like he was deepthroating a dick.

He can't believe what he's seeing right now. His cock went from limp to rock hard so fast that he felt a little light headed.

"See, it's really not that hard! You just have to relax your throat and take it slowly. No need to rush." Stiles said after pulling the cucumber out.

Derek couldn't stop himself, he put his hand in his pants to hold his eagerly twitching dick, which was already drooling precum. He held his hard cock tightly, not jacking off yet. 

He knows Stiles was a goddamn oblivious cock tease and the things he do with his mouth is pornographic, but this wasn't him eating. This was him actually performing a blow job right in front of him.

His brain was short circuiting right now.

His cock was so hard that he opened his pants button to give him some room in his pants. He's sure there will be a noticeable wet stain on the front of his pants considering how much he was leaking pre-cum.

Stiles then sensually licked the shaft, licking up his saliva and swirling his tongue on the tip.

"Remember, teasing him would be better than just sucking him off. Keep eye contact before you swallow him whole again. Fondle the balls too, that feels really good when the dick is in a wet hot tight mouth." Stiles said before demonstrating.

He gave kitten licks all over the shaft and sucked the tip hard before lowering his head down the entire shaft and keeping eye contact with Erica.

Derek was panting, he decided to move his hands at the same pace Stiles was moving his head. He didn't know his cock can get any harder, but it did when he imagined it was his cock Stiles was doing this to.

He imagined himself right there with Stiles kneeling right in front of him, taking his cock which is bigger than that cucumber right down his throat. He can imagine him holding Stiles' head down his lap to keep him on his cock. Not even caring that his betas can see him face fucking their pack mate.

His hands were moving faster and faster, jerking off his cock as he imagined how his beta boys will be so jealous that he has that perfect cock sucking lips deepthroating his huge hard dick.

Meanwhile, Isaac was rubbing the pillow very hard on his lap.Erica was almost drooling, feeling wet at Stiles' display and Allison was blushing really hard. When Stiles gave another swallow around the cucumber down his throat, Isaac moaned out loud cumming all over the pillow.

That brought Derek back to his senses. He sniffed and smelled that his beta just came hard.

Derek growled possessively. Stiles was his!

Hastily putting his rock hard cock back inside his pants and buttoning up. He marched towards the living room and snarled, eyes flashing alpha red.

"Get the fuck out!" He roared at Isaac.

Stiles was startled so badly, he fell backwards on his but. Isaac stood so quickly, he didn't get a chance to put his dick back in his pants letting everyone see his still hard dick dripping with cum. 

He grabbed the pillow and hightailed it out of there before Derek could get a chance to rip his throat out.

Erica also stood up and pulled Allison with her out of the house.

With only him and Stiles left in the house, he began calming down a bit.

Panting, he looked at where Stiles was sitting down. He noticed where Stiles was staring, his dick was bulging in his pants and a wet stain can be seen.

Derek waited long enough. now he was going to take.

He smirked at Stiles dangerously, reaching out to remove the cucumber in his mouth carefully.

Derek unbuttoned his pants and took out his huge wet dick which was bigger than the cucumber. 

"It would be better to practice on the real thing" Derek said, his eyes flashing red and his fangs dropped.

Stiles meeped, dick twitching in his pants.

Derek smirked wildly before he pounced.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Finally! Am I right?! I'm evil aren't I? Hahah, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the actual sex.


	5. Thank God for werewolf stamina! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is so lucky the sheriff is out of town because Stiles is not leaving his loft for the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I AM so sorry for the long wait! But here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for!
> 
> As always, don't own don't sue.

Derek pinned Stiles to the couch and watched as his pack left his loft as fast as possible.

Turning his attention to the little tease he has under him, he smirked heatedly.

"U-umm... Wh-what are you doing Sourwolf?" Stiles asked confusedly.

Derek growled at him, "You really think that I can just ignore what you've been doing this past few days? And now, what did I just walked in on?" Derek said.

Stiles looked at him, "Look, Erica was asking for help. That's it! I don't know what you're talking about 'the past few days' is!" Stiles said biting his lip as he tried to think what he had done to piss off his Alpha.

Derek's eyes zeroed in on his red lips that Stiles was currently sucking and biting on.

"The pen, the lollies, the ice cream? But nothing could be more obscene than what you were doing earlier" Derek said heatedly.

Stiles' eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about?"

Derek grinned, "You've been a tease Stiles. You've been sucking on phallic things, licking, always having something in your mouth. You're playing a dangerous game little red" he said predatorily.

"A-are you...saying you like me?" Stiles asked unsurely.

Derek snorted, "Like is too simple of a word. You're my mate Stiles and I love you, and I was planning something to reveal that to you but you were pushing my buttons that I can't wait any longer."

Stiles was shocked. Derek loves him? He was his soulmate? Stiles was so happy he didn't realize he let out happy tears until he felt Derek's tongue licking them off.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry for springing this on you." Derek said seriously, releasing his hold on Stiles and letting him move.

Stiles sat up and held Derek's hand. "No, it's fine! Happy tears Derek! I've been in love with you for so long that I thought I never had a chance. But hearing you say that.... I love you too Sourwolf!" He said sincerely.

Derek listened for any lie but found none. He let out a small smile, "Really?"

"Yes really!"Stiles said seriously, smacking Derek's chest playfully.

Derek couldn't take it anymore, he swooped his head down to steal a kiss from Stiles. It was short and sweet. Perfect for a first kiss.

When they pulled apart, Stiles was blushing and his eyes were sparkling, smile mischievous.

"So... You said I was a tease right? What are you gonna do about it?" Stiles asked challengingly.

Derek growled and pinned him back to the couch. He grinded his hard cock on Stiles' crotch which earned him a slutty moan from Stiles.

"Be careful what you wish for, red." Derek said before devouring Stiles with a kiss.

His hands sneaked inside Stiles' shirt and deftly pushed it off, momentarily breaking their make out session.

His hand wandered towards Stiles' nipples and played with them, making Stiles lift his hips to grind his aching cock on Derek's.

"Oh god! Off, off! Too many clothes!" Stiles moaned out loud.

Derek smirked then ripped his shirt off and tugged his jeans and underwear off, making his hard leaking cock bob up and down as they were freed from their confines.

Stiles watched heatedly as his eyes widened at the almost 11 inches long cock that was so thick he drooled when he saw it.

"Fuck! Wreck me with that cock! But first I wanna get that in my mouth! Where d'you even hide that thing, when your pants are so tight?" Stiles groaned as he felt his hole twitch in anticipation.

Derek likewise ripped Stiles' pants and underwear off, freeing the hard dick which he couldn't help but jack off when he saw it.

Stiles moaned and jerked his hips towards Derek's tight grip, before he slapped his hands away.

Derek growled when Stiles pushed him off and face planted on his lap, wasting no time in sucking him off.

"Oh God Stiles!" Derek moaned embarrassingly loud. He knew Stiles' mouth would feel good on his cock, but this was heaven!

Stiles drooled all over the thick shaft and sucked on the tip while he played with the balls, rolling them in his hands. 

Derek held Stiles hair and pushed him down his cock, hearing him suck and choke on his cock. 

"Yeah, take it. My dick will be the only thing you suck from now on got it?" Derek said moaning.

Just then Stiles slid the entire shaft down his throat, making Derek loose his mind at the tight heat engulfing his hard throbbing cock.

Derek lasted a few seconds before he let out a steady stream of cum down Stiles' throat.

"Oh god Stiles!" Derek moaned out loud, growling his name out.

He looked at Stiles who was still sucking his still rock hard dick and swallowing his cum. This resulted in another thick spurt of cum to coat Stiles' tongue.

Derek panted while he pulled Stiles up for a hot sloppy kiss.

He can taste himself in Stiles' mouth and the thought that Stiles swallowed his cum made him groan in pleasure.

Stiles snaked a hand to his own hole and began tracing it with Derek's cum that he wasn't able to swallow, before slowly inserting a finger.

Derek pulled away from their kiss to watch Stiles fingering himself. He took both of their cocks in his hand so he can squeeze them together.

"Fuck Derek!" Stiles moaned as he added two more fingers in his hole, trying to loosen himself up.

Derek quickly tugged both their dicks, squeezing and pulling the two hot hard cocks in his hands.

"Oh my fuck! Faster Derek! Oh god! I-I'm cumming! Holy.. Fuck yeah!" Stiles moaned out loud.

Seeing Stiles' face while he was cumming made Derek cum again, mixing their cum all over his hands in between them.

Panting, Stiles let his fingers fall out of his hole and leaned on Derek to catch his breath.

But Derek wasn't done, it seems as if the more he came, the more he gets horny and insatiable for Stiles.

He grabbed Stiles and manhandled him to lie down on the couch on his back, his legs were up in the air, exposing himself to Derek. Stiles blushed and tried to cover his crotch area but Derek just slapped his hands away with a growl.

Derek placed Stiles legs over his shoulders, Stiles leaned up on his elbows to look at Derek

"wha-what are you doing sourwo-ohh good! Stop that! Fuck yes! God! Fucking hell, keep doing that! Aaahhhhhgod your tongue. Fuck my slutty hole with your tongue!" Stiles screamed out as he came all over Derek's hands again, grabbing Derek's head and pushing it down to keep him there.

Derek kept his whole tongue in Stiles hole and was waggling his tongue inside, causing Stiles to moan out loud and tug Derek's hair roughly.

Derek was loving every second he can taste his own cum inside Stiles, he tugged on Stiles cock while he continued to tongue fuck him. He was letting out growls that were becoming loudrer and louder.

Stiles insistently tugged on Derek's hair to pull him off. 

"Enough! I need you in me! I need you to fuck your thick hard dripping cock into my wet tight slutty hole and I want you to cum inside me. Breed me until I'm dripping with your thick cum!"Stiles babbled, moaning.

Derek moved up to kiss Stiles again before pulling away. "Be careful what you wish for red" he said heatedly.

"I want you to fuck your big cock into my virgin hole and feed me your cum! Now Derek!" Stiles said a little hysterically.

Derek was surprised that Stiles knows how to dirty talk, but he can't focus on that right now. In fact he can't focus on anything, other than the fact that he's about to fuck his mate.

He moved closer and rubbed the tip of his cock on the wet tight hole, watching the hole get more coated with cum that was still messily clinging to his cock after that second orgasm.

He teasingly pushed the head of his cock inside the hole watching as it slowly swallowed up his cock head.

"Oh fuck Stiles you're so tight! And hot. It feels like your wet hole is pushing my cock head out. Fuck! I'm gonna fucking wreck your boy pussy! Ahhh god, You'd like that huh" Derek groaned as he slipped his big cock inch by inch inside that hot wet boy pussy.

"Ye-ees, fuck me fuck me!" Stiles babbled as he moaned, also watching as Derek's hard hit dripping cock entered his wet tight hole.

When Derek was almost inside he slammed the rest inside the hole until his entire dick was inside Stiles.

"Aaaaahhhhh go! Derek! Fuck!" Stiles screamed as he fell back on his back.

Derek's lusty haze was a little cleared in concern for his mate. "Did I hurt you?" Derek asked gently, kissing Stiles all over his face.

Stiles swallowed and panted, but shook his head. 

For a while Derek waited for Stiles to adjust to his size, until Stiles grinded his hips up to grind his ass on Derek's cock.

"Fuuuuuck Stiles...uhhhhh " Derek moaned, as he felt the most amazing sensation of his dick being engulfed in a tight hot wet hole.

"Fuck me Derek, please! Move!" Stiles whispered.

Derek lost control then and there. His eyes flashed and he started jack hammering his cock in and out of Stiles hole.

"You like that huh? Uuuhhhh good you are so tight! Aaaaahhhhh gooooood! I can't believe I'm actually fucking you! You feel so good around my dick!" Derek moaned as he swiveled his hips before slamming back inside Stiles' hole.

"Oh yeeeees! Sweet mother of- Fuck! Oh gooood Derek! Harder! More! Yes! Right there! Aaaaahhhhh you're so big!!" Stiles screamed aloud as he squeezed his cock.

Derek slapped his hand away. "You cum by my cock only, got it?" He said as he stopped his own pistoning hips, panting a bit.

Stiles nodded "Ok ok just move!" He said frantically as he grinded his ass on Derek's cock since he stopped moving.

Derek flashed his eyes then plastered his body against Stiles, holding Stiles' hip tightly against him. He didn't pull his dick out, instead he grinded his cock hard inside Stiles', hitting his prostate every grind.

"Ahhhhh god! Fuck! Cumming!" Stiles shouted as the cock hit his prostate yet again, causing him to spurt out his cum between their chest.

"Fuck ahhhhh god so fucking tight! You're so hot, uhhhhng. I'm gonna cum, I wanna breed you, can I cum in you?" Derek moaned.

Stiles who was feeling sated and tired just nodded blissfully.

Derek pistoned his hips in and out of Stiles, until he felt himself cum with a loud growl, painting Stiles' inside with thick cum.

Derek didn't stop moving, he watched as his cum frothed and bubble as he kept moving in and out of Stiles' hole. He watched the sight of his cum dripping out of his mate's hole as he continuously spurted out thick cum and continued to push it back in the hole making it sloppy and frothy. 

The filthy sounds of wet slap could be heard and Derek doesn't even know if he came again or he never stopped cumming.

Eventually, Stiles hole got so sloppy with cum, the entire crotch area of Derek was shining with cum but he still continued to fuck his cock inside, loving the feeling of his cum slushing inside Stiles' hole.

Stiles passed out but Derek kept on fucking him, his eyes flashing Alpha red and his fangs dropping.

He felt his cock getting bigger and harder and kept being caught in the hole, that's when he realized he was knotting!

This made Derek slam his cock inside to lock his knot in Stiles' hole as he howled out loud. Stiles was startled awake, fully aware of something bigger in his ass.

"Oh my God is that a- did you just..knot me?!" Stiles exclaimed, wiggling his hips to check.

Derek let out a slutty moan, he kept on cumming inside Stiles. This was heaven.

"fuck Stiles so good, 'm gonna breed you until you're full of pups. I'm gonna keep you filled with my cum. Ohhhhh uhhhhng so tight" Derek moaned, completely blissed out from the still continuing orgasm and cum steadily painting Stiles' inside.

"oh god that is so hot. Yes, I want that breed me alpha ooooooohhhhh I can feel you cumming inside me, it's so hot!" Stiles moaned as he grinded his ass and wiggled around.

Derek laid on top of him, his knot locking them together, he continued his grinding and riding out his orgasm as his knot is steadily pumping out his cum. He kissed Stiles.

"How long is this gonna be?" Stiles asked eventually after a few minutes,

Derek shrugged. " About an hour I think? I've never....uhhhhh yeah....knotted before"

Stiles eyes widened but then grinned wickedly. 

"Oh then, let's not waste anymore time." Stiles said before he flipped them over so he's now on top of Derek straddling him.

Derek smirked at him, grinding his hips upwards.

"Let's test your stamina Sourwolf" Stiles challenged before he started riding Derek like he's a wild bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okey? Too tame? Just enough? Let me know please because this is just part 1, I'll be posting part 2 soon.


End file.
